titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinx
Real Name Llareness Morath (Lorraine Moore) Known Aliases None First DC Appearance (in a loose sense, see below) Tales of the Teen Titans #56 (August 1985) First Story Appearance Black and White Weapons None Powers The mental ability to manipulate probability fields, hence altering events to one's liking: Jinx's innate ability is to use this to cause 'bad luck' though in theory she could do the opposite or potentially anything if she mentally trained herself enough (then again her brain might not be able to handle it). The ability was at first wild and uncontrolled, manifesting at random times at random targets, but after a few years of training and the aid of several magic spells Jinx eventually brought it under her control. She can now manifest it either mentally (shown when her eyes glow pink) or as projectile blasts from her hands, using subtle spells to allow the blasts to also command kinetic impact as well as its manipulations of entropy. Over time said kinetic impact has improved a great deal: as demonstrated in 'Titans Together' Jinx could summon a vehicle-sized blast that knocked away her former teammates with a snap of her fingers. Besides her magic binding and focusing spells, Jinx has a half-decent knowledge of sorcery, and is also extraordinarily agile and a decent hand-to-hand combatant. Current Status Active History In the world of DC Comics the character of Jinx was drastically different: she was an East Indian sorceress, black, and was never even given a real name. Since Jinx was completely redesigned for the Titans' show, her old history no longer applied, hence the invention of a new fanon history created by us, not DC. Just so you know. Her codename was pretty appropriate, for Jinx suffered bad luck almost the moment she was born, for her powers began manifesting almost immediately, and with her infant mind far too underdeveloped to reign them in they struck at random targets and people. These events proved to be far too much for her unknown parents to handle, and at the age of two months she was abandoned outside a police station. Jinx eventually arrived at Hope House, a catholic orphanage where she was given the name of Lorraine Moore. Considering Jinx's innate abilities, her life probably could have gone far worse, but Jinx still had far from a happy childhood. While not zealous enough (for the most part) to label her as a spawn of the devil, Jinx was still heavily disciplined and punished by the nuns who ran Hope House in an attempt to keep her power under control and keep her from using it, which succeeded, even as it made life miserable for the growing meta. Worse, her strange pale skin and pink hair on top of her talent ensured that all the other orphans shunned her, wanting nothing to do with the 'pinko'. Not to mention some of the nuns were not understanding in the least, and made sure that their punishments were harsh and cruel, telling her it was 'God's wrath' for being who she was. Not all of the people of the orphanage were backwards and self-righteous in their faith though: as Jinx grew older she met Father Undale, the priest who served at the nearby church. Father Undale was far kinder to Jinx, telling her that God did not hate her, he loved her, and that she was part of his plan, as well as the usual one will usually hear from a priest with his head on straight. Slowly, Jinx began to emerge from her shell of misery, beginning to think that there was nothing wrong with her, but rather something wrong with others for treating her so harshly, and that maybe God did have a place for her, rather then just being a so-called target of his wrath. Fortunately, Father Undale did not have any malicious intentions for the young girl. But as Jinx turned thirteen, that didn't matter. Perhaps the most appalling symptom of ignorance and cruel schadenfraude is a blindness of true trouble: one is so focused on what one perceives as the bad thing that truly bad things escape one's notice. And since Jinx's classmates and a majority of her guardians perceived her as some bad thing by default, they failed to notice the TRULY bad thing in their midst. His name was Ralph McKay. Perhaps one should point out that the nuns were not psychiatrists, but even so, it was their own ignorance about Jinx that aided in them not noticing that while McKay was absorbing all their catholic knowledge, he was doing so in the way of someone who eagerly wishes to find a heretic to burn. McKay was a psychopath with a fetish for fire (and whose few small blazes were of course, if they were blamed on someone, blamed on Jinx), waiting for a trigger. The nuns may not have picked up on it, but a potential adopting couple did, at the last moment deciding not to adopt him. Whether McKay truly wanted parents or if he just wanted to get out from under the watchful eyes and firm thumbs of the nuns is unknown, but he took this very very badly. And in a fit of ignorance tinged with zealotry and psychosis, he decided that Jinx was to blame, that she had cursed him, and that he would have to kill her for God. And so on that very night, while Jinx went to confession, McKay followed with a stolen knife and a bottle of communion wine, planning to burn the 'demon'. Unfortunately, he mixed up the booths and attacked Father Undine, and by the time he corrected himself and tried to stab Jinx to death the priest came to her defense. Completely out of his mind by then, his insanity fueled by an animal's bloodlust, McKay struck Undine a terrible blow before Jinx was able to knock him unconscious by shattering the bottle of wine over his head. Dragging Undine with her, screaming for help, Jinx tried to save him...but the stab was too deep, and Father Undine died in her arms. Perhaps if his shock hadn't been so deep, he might have been able to say a few comforting words before he went...but he did not, and as Jinx knelt on the ground with his blood on her hands, in a church, after all she had been told...something broke in Jinx, in what Father Undine had tried to teach her about herself and the world...for if God truly was loving and kind, why did he allow this? And to drive the point home in her mind, McKay rose and attacked again, screaming on how Jinx was a demon, and he was God's wrath...and in a fit of pure rage Jinx unleashed her powers and blew McKay back into a candlestand, which perhaps due to her bad luck powers caused the communion wine that had splashed on McKay to catch fire, and as McKay went up in flame the fire began to spread through the church, far too fast (perhaps an unexpected side effect again to Jinx's unrefined talent, but as Jinx saw it, maybe a sign she was evil), and Jinx fled. And as she watched the church burn in the distance, she knew what would happen, and she knew she could never go back. Even if it wasn't her fault, no one would believe her. To them, she was evil. And when someone had said otherwise, he had died. And with that, Jinx came to a choice. If they just said she was evil, then she'd damn sure act evil. And if God had a problem, well, He'd already demonstrated how he acted to Jinx, and she left, on the run to the next part of her life. Perhaps not by chance, Jinx had not been on the run long when she encountered the Hive Headmistress, and was quickly recruited into the H.A.E.Y.P Academy. A few years of training in her powers and combat, not to mention the general criminal and malicious behavior the HIVE taught fully opened Jinx's eyes to the world (or so she thought), and made her realize she was right: she didn't have to be ashamed of herself, to consider herself a demon and worthless. She had power, she could use it, and with it she could do or take whatever she damned well pleased! Upon fully realizing this fact, Jinx changed her name. She had been constantly told over and over that she would be brought to bear by God's wrath. Hence, she became Llarenes Morath (MORE WRATH). Shortly afterward, she graduated from her class, along with her teammates and friends Gizmo (Mikron O'Jeanus) and Mammoth (Baran Flinders), as the three formed a unit that would soon be known as the Troika. At first, Jinx utterly revelled in her new mindset, taking great joy in the use of her powers and what they could get for her, Gizmo and Mammoth only feeding into that with their subtle and not-so-subtle encouragement. Their first missions were a success, Jinx was making money, feeding her hedonistic desires (as much as she had them) and having fun. Everything was going great after she'd accepted her new life as the way life was supposed to be. And then came the Titans. The first defeat of the Troika at their hands was the beginning of the end of the party. Their attempted rematches, including their first battle with Savior, only seemed to increase the fact that life hadn't changed all that much for Jinx. She thought she had life by the throat, but as it turned out it still had her, quite firmly. She herself still had bad luck, and she could still be hurt, whether it was by rejection or failure. Getting possessed by Murdercrow's agonized spirit didn't help either (though it did plant a seed on conceiving pains greater then her own), and when Brother Blood took over the Hive and quite strongly expressed his great displeasure with the failings of the Troika, the dream collapsed completely. And then a new student arrived at the Hive, known only as Stone. Despite her returning feelings of ennui, Jinx found herself greatly drawn to this mysterious student, as a strong crush bloomed in her...only to be shattered when it was revealed Stone was a disguised Cyborg, a Titan, her enemy. Jinx felt crushed, which only increased when the incident with the Five occurred: their leader, Raw, had been a friend of Jinx's, and she, on top of her involvement in the incident, felt the cyborg girl's pain. And speaking of Cyborg...despite his betrayal, Jinx found her feelings for him, once the shock wore off, had not faded. Rather, they seemed to be deepening, something that greatly confused the teenage girl. If she was evil, how could she feel this for someone who was 'good'? And more precisely, how could he possibly feel the same way? Jinx shrugged it off at first, even made it into jokes (with the help of alcohol, as shown in God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen), but it didn't go away, and slowly it began to consume Jinx's mind. But was this her future...or just her latest misfortune? In the Teen Titans cartoon, Jinx did switch sides and join the side of the angels. In the story We All Fall Down, she seems to have done so as well. Whether this really is her future though will be hard to decide. Despite Blood's incompetence, and the sheer horror of Lucinda DaFoe (a horror Jinx learned firsthand), Jinx has never had any home besides the Hive. Her friends live there, and it taught her to control her powers. Even if it is using her, making her little more then a weapon...how can she join the side of the angels, when she's been told so often God doesn't want her? Nothing is guaranteed yet, as Jinx stands on the threshold of an uncertain future...and hopes...possibly even prays, that for once, luck will be on her side.